


New Perspective

by beggarsguild



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spirit Blossom, Character Study, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Non-Graphic Violence, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggarsguild/pseuds/beggarsguild
Summary: They are opposites, but maybe that is what draws them to each other.
Relationships: Thresh/Yone (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	New Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Not a day goes by where I don’t think of them

Reminiscing is not something you do often, but when you do it is always the same. Scenes of your life when they were simpler, when there was nothing standing between you and your dreams. Now there is a wall of sorts, one you’re unsure you’ll be able to get around.

You think about the time where your younger brother looked at you with the stars in his eyes and asked about the land around and above you, when there was peace and you didn’t have to worry about how _this same person would be your demise_. You think about when you two were younger and he just looked up to you, and it seemed right. 

You are searching for something. What? You do not know.

—

You’ve come to have an unnatural fear of the water, remembering how when you were a child you would bathe in rivers and lakes, and the unknown was fun for you, now you would rather never be near an unknown body of water again. All you can remember is the way _it dragged itself out and crushed you, now you are not yourself, forced to wear a mask._ Not only water either, you learn that you dislike the splash of liquor and blood. 

Sadly both are unavoidable, and you, as a hunter of azakana constantly feel the spray of blood as it drips down your swords and into the mud below you, which is ironic in a way. Grabbing the mask and shoving it on your belt, you walk away and try not to think about what your brother might be doing right now besides drinking away his sorrows. Deciding on your next hunt, you move swiftly towards the next town in hopes you will not be too late. 

—

Arriving in the village, you see it’s as bustling as any main area could be. These villages just remind you of all the things you cannot have any longer. There is no more fun games or smiling with family, or even tasting new foods. Everything blends together into a blur and all you want to do is _leave as fast as you can_ . All different types of people blend together into the crowd and though you cannot pick out anyone, you realize you don’t even _want_ to.

Dragging yourself towards a pathway near the outskirts, the crowds are silenced and you once again feel if you can breathe. Looking ahead of you, you see the pathway twists and turns towards a mountain that you can’t place the name of, but you know the energy inside of it, it beats inside of you like a drum, and so you drag your feet up and hope you are not too late. 

When you arrive there is _a lot_ happening. You see someone you feel you should know but the name is lost to time, but you also see _him._ Your brother, the one who cut you down and inadvertently lead to your fate now. You watch as the elder transforms into an azakana, and as duty would have it, you pull out your swords and run swiftly through the water just to be reminded how much you hated the feeling of it beneath your feet. A fear, he would call it now, but fear is a weakness he does not want so he will avoid it at all costs.

Swiftly you both are able to cut it down and as you bend over to grab the mask you see he also wears a mask, not one of an azakana but one that is much heavier and will never heal even if he is cut down. Turning your back to him you simply tell him “ _Every wind has a path_ ” and you feel his eyes on your back, probably looking at the scars and darkened bandages, and you think maybe he has a fear of the unknown just like you. You don’t stay to hear him say your name, or you think your mask would crack.

Dragging yourself into the tree overlooking the sea you decide to retire for the night, sleep never comes easy but today has been much different then all of the others where you simply wandered with no purpose. Closing your eyes, you hope you will not be there again.

—

Opening his eyes, he, _Yone_ , drags himself off of the ground and looks around himself to see the petals from the blossom trees surrounding him. Sighing, he drags his hand to his face make sure that _no, the mask is not there, he finally has peace even if it’s for a short time._ Shoving his bangs out of his face, Yone looks ahead to see the same river he always sees whenever he shows up here. Dragging himself over to the body of water, he looks over to see himself and he _hates it_. Looking at himself this way reminds him of what he could have been but never will be.

He imagines what he could have done differently to change his outcome, maybe he shouldn’t have chased after his brother, for one. He hates thinking about these things, they make his head hurt and his heart ache in a way he isn’t able to feel in the other realm and it’s one of the only things he’s _glad_ he can’t feel there. Maybe he should have been more caring to Yasuo, maybe he should have done many things differently, but the past is the past and there’s no real use thinking about it so when he feels fingers drag over his shoulder he jolts and turns around to look at-

Thresh.

Huffing out a breath he looks into the other’s face to see him smile before turning back around to look back into the river. Thresh says nothing, but Yone knows he’s still there. Hearing the crunching of blossoms he sees Thresh’s reflection in the water behind him and watches as he drags his fingers over his should before the he finds home leaning his chest against Yone’s back and his head on his shoulder. Dragging his hand up towards Thresh’s head he rubs one of the horns at the base of of his skull. Hearing the soft purr he lightly keeps rubbing at it to distract himself from thinking about anything else.

“What could a swordsman like yourself be thinking about at this time of day?” 

Thresh’s words cut through the air like his blade does an azakana, and he leans back against Thresh’s chest as he contemplates the other’s words. 

“The past, I suppose.” He _hates_ talking about his feelings, it makes him feel weak, even if he knows he is not.

“And what of it?” 

“If you could change your past, would you?” It is silent for a moment before Thresh responds.

“I don’t see a need to, there is too many factors for changing the past. Let’s say your brother did not kill you, would you be here? Would you be by his side still? What if he wasn’t the one who cut you down? Would you be dead forever? There is too many unknowns, am I right?” He hates that the demon is right, but he cannot disagree. There _are_ too many factors, and thinking about them makes the pulsing in his head come back so he’ll avoid it. 

Dragging himself to sit on the ground, he feels Thresh shuffle up to him before he lays his head back on Yone’s shoulder and shuffles his hand under the other’s robe, not sexually, but as a form of comfort he has never seen the other exhibit. It’s nice, in a way.

For a while it is quiet, but Yone has learned he is _so tired_ of the quiet. He lives every day in the other world being so alone with the silence that he doesn’t want to be alone anymore. It is a crushing realization, one that makes his chest hurt where his heart would be and he can feel his hands lightly shake before he forces them away to focus on what is happening right now. 

“Thresh, do you get tired of being alone?” A beat of silence passes between them.

“I am never truly alone, but I suppose so.” 

The response simply fuels Yone’s fire as he realizes that they are _so similar_ yet so different. Yone is never truly alone of course, in the overworld he always hears the mocking laughter of his azakana and in the spirit realm he hears the whispers of lost souls around him, but the noises are quelled when he is near Thresh. A demon of obsession, one that is known to simply take and take until there is nothing left by others, but to him he is different. He remembers the feelings of claws dragging too low into his robes and all of his smirks and overconfidence, knowing that Yone is his forever here and no one would dare to come near. 

They are polar opposites, Yone is quiet but dutiful while Thresh is laid back but can be serious when need be. They probably should have never met but now they have and Yone tries not to remember how long he wandered with whispers as his company before he was drawn in by a pretty face and a promise. The soft feeling quells his mood as he moves his hand to hover over Thresh’s before he speaks again. He must collect his words, he cannot falter here.

“I think I am tired of it- being alone that is.” He feels his anxiety well in what feels like hours before Thresh speaks again. 

“You are no longer alone, I am here now, and I will never let you go.” He feels Thresh’s hand move from his robe to his chin before his head is turned in order to have full access to the kiss. 

The kiss is everything Yone thought it would be and more, he feels the heat of Thresh’s breath through his nose fall onto his cheeks and hell- he’s not even sure if he can be anymore red, but the feeling of fangs nipping at his bottom lip is something he will definitely never forget. Dragging his face back for air Yone looks into Thresh’s eyes to see a softness and he’s sure he’s never been looked at like that before, he’s not even sure how the mood got here but he never wants to let it go. 

“It is too bad I cannot keep you yet.” Thresh says as he drags his hands up to Yone’s horns, rubbing at them intimately, he is quiet for a moment before he speaks again.

“One day however, you will fufill your duty, and we may finally be alone.” The sentence makes sense because of course Thresh is never alone, he always surrounded by lost souls, another way they are different. Thresh craves the silence but Yone wants nothing more then to get away from it. 

“And when we are?”

“I will make you the finest piece of my collection.” He leans down and presses a kiss against Yone’s forehead before he leans back on his hands and looks back into the water, dragging his claws through it before it drips onto the grass.

“I’m afraid you will not be here much longer, but we will see each other soon, I’m sure you’d like that, correct?”

“Of course.”

Smiling Thresh drags him into a hug, raking his claws down his back Yone shivers and wraps his hands around the demon before closing his eyes. Everything becomes quiet around him but before he falls asleep he can hear Thresh mutter;

“I will see you again, love”

And when he opens his eyes again his hears the roaring laughter in his ears and feels the mask heavy upon his face he wishes he was not tied to his duty. But nevertheless, he persists with the hope of a promise weighting heavy in his heart. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> This ship gives me brainworms


End file.
